1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the sport of volleyball. More particularly, the invention relates to an approach and hit training apparatus suspendable upon a volleyball net.
2. Description of Related Art
One aspect of volleyball training is improving approach and strike skills related, for example, to the common volleyball spike maneuver where the player moves across the court, leaps and strikes the ball over the net, downward toward the opponents court. Training for the spike maneuver typically requires multiple players and/or trainers repeatedly tossing the ball near the top of the volleyball net, so the player can practice/refine the approach and strike mechanics again and again.
A ball tossed in the air introduces an additional timing requirement to the approach and strike mechanics, increasing the complexity of the maneuver and preventing repeated refinement by the player of a strike upon a ball located at a specific location with respect to the net. Further, the requirement for multiple players and/or a trainer prevents individuals from training on the spike maneuver when they are alone.
Prior volleyball approach and strike training apparatus typically suspend a ball from a cord suspended from a large floor mounted frame. The frame has significant structural requirements supporting itself and resisting the ball strike forces applied to the ball by the player, from the floor to the connection point of the ball. The frame typically has an extension characteristic, supporting the ball over an open space, so the player does not contact the frame during the approach and/or landing. These large frames are unwieldy, expensive and require significant storage space when not in use. Because the prior frames rely upon a smooth flat floor for support, they are difficult to use, if at all, on exterior/sand volleyball courts.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a volleyball approach and strike training apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.